Inquisition
by HathorGirl
Summary: Jacob and Martouf explore a new planet. The occupants are human, but never progressed beyond the Medieval times, leading to an unfortunate situation. Upon seeing Martouf's eyes glow, the locals mistake him for a warlock. With Martouf captured, Jacob rushes to seek the help of SG-1. Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c are on another mission, but Sam joins him to help rescue Martouf. SML
1. Chapter 1

Answer to this challenge from the Tok'ra Resistance board:

SG-1, Martouf/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak  
Angst, Hurt/Comfort. In an effort to find a new Tok'ra home base, Jacob and Martouf explore a new planet. Although the occupants are human, the people have never progressed beyond the Medieval times, which lead to an unfortunate situation for Martouf. Upon seeing his eyes glow, the locals mistake him for a warlock (male witch). With Martouf captured, Jacob knew he must take drastic action and rushed to seek the help of the SG-1 team and in particular Daniel, history was never Jacob's strong point. The situation worsens when he discovers that Daniel, Jack, and Teal'c are on another mission and unavailable. However, Sam is at SG Command and is available to travel back with her father to help rescue Martouf/Lantesh...  
To be continued...Your mission, should you chose to except it, is to continue the story using the above prolog and incorporating the following items:

1) Story must contain lots of Martouf anguish (Sam has been picked on enough its Martoufs turn).  
2) Sam and Jacob must dress in Medieval clothing before going through the Stargate (Sam must wear a dress)  
3) Sam and Jacob have to bring their own horses.  
4) Before they get back to the planet, the Inquisitor has already begun torturing Martouf to try and get him to "confess".  
5) Must make use of the various torture devices used during the real Inquisition period.  
6) Jacob and Sam are pretending to be a nobleman who is traveling with his daughter.  
7) The Inquisitor becomes obsessed with Sam thus hindering their escape from the planet (and no Sam DOES NOT sleep with him).  
8) Sam & Jacob secretly help Martouf/Lantesh escape but has to hide him until he is well enough to travel.  
9) Optional: Sword fight between Sam & the Inquisitor (you decide if she just kills him or turns him into a eunuch) .

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice

* * *

"Watch out!" Jacob cries.

Martouf looks up and sees the large stone block starting to fall. He steps aside, but two small children runs around giggling and one of them ends up standing just where Martouf stood.

"Noooo! Tikka!" A woman cries seeing the child will be killed.

Martouf's eyes flash as Lantash takes over and moves faster than a human could, grabbing the child and getting her to safety - just as the stone block tumbles to the ground inches beside him, but not hitting him or anyone else.

The child made a loud cry and started screaming and crying in fear at having been so close to being killed. "Relax, little one. You are safe." Lantash says, using Martouf's voice. The woman - the mother of the child steps up and takes the child, and is about to thank Lantash.

Jacob is just starting to feel relieved, when another woman who has seen it all starts screaming. "He is a witch! A warlock! An evil demon in league with the devil!"

"What?" Lantash frowns.

"I saw his eyes glow!" The woman screamed. "I saw it!"

The villagers starts to scream and yell, and the mother of the child grabs her and pulls her far away from Lantash. The mother of the other child grab him as well and does the same.

"**Get out of here, Jacob. Quickly!"** Lantash tells him in a low voice. "**Before they see you are here together with me."**

Jacob hesitates for a moment, but then obeys, listening to Selmak. The angry villagers have already grabbed Lantash, and Jacob runs to the Stargate, intending to get help as quickly as possible.

* * *

**~We will never convince the Council to send help - at least not in time.~** Selmak remarks. **~Besides, Anise is on a mission, and we need someone skilled in history for the rescue mission.~**

~I agree. They will bitch endlessly!~

**~Then we should go to the SGC and ask SG-1 to come. Daniel Jackson is quite a competent historian.~**

~Right. We just need to convince them to come. Okay - let's go to Earth.~

Jacob went to the DHD of the stopover world they had gone to, and entered the address for Earth.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jacob. It's not that I wouldn't send SG-1 to help - you know I would. Martouf is well liked. However, Doctor Jackson went with SG-5 on a mission to P3X-834, to study some ruins, and will not be back for another week. Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill went with them, as the planet is fairly dangerous." Hammond says.

"What about Sam?" Jacob asks.

"She's here - she thought she could spend the time studying some alien tech they brought back last week. If she is willing to join you, I have no problem permitting her to go on a rescue mission with you, but I don't know if that will be enough. Would you like SG-2 assigned as well?"

"No, it's better to only take a few people." Jacob sighs. "I'll go ask Sam. I suspect we should hurry."

* * *

"Sure, dad. Of _course_ I will help you!" Sam looks very worried. "I really hope Martouf will be okay."

"I hope so too. Come on - we should hurry up. We need to go to a market first, and buy some suitable clothing so we'll blend in."

"Should I bring anything?"

"No. Anything modern could make us suspect, if they search us. We'll go pick up some valuables from a Tok'ra stash I know about, and then we'll go get clothing and whatever else we need."

Sam nodded. "All right. I'll just save my work and put these things away, and then we can leave."

* * *

Sam and Jacob/Selmak had picked up the valuables, and then gone to a large market on a planet called Folvara. There they had bought medieval clothing and accessories - including jewelry for Sam, and knives to hide for them both. That was unfortunately all the weapons they dared bring.

Sam looks down herself. She was not used to wearing dresses, and particularly not something like this. It was a long, blue dress, close-fitting at the top, and widening out to hang loosely below her hips. It reached all the way to her feet, and had long sleeves - but had a fairly revealing neckline, plunging deeply in front. She wore a thin leatherbelt with gold decorations, and a pair of shoes in a blue colour matching the dress. She had on a very beautiful gold necklace with a crystal pendant, and a couple bangles on each wrist. She also wore a headband with a short veil at the neck.

Jacob wore dark leggings and a green tunic with a belt, and a cape. He had on a hat, and short boots. He did not wear any jewelry, but had a pouch with money and other valuables in his belt.

"I think we look acceptable, though I'm not so sure about that decollete, Sam - it's a bit risky."

"We don't have a lot of time, as you said, and this is what the store owner suggested as fashionable. I think it's probably fine, even if it's not something I'd have chosen."

Jacob shrugs. "You're probably right. Let's buy a couple extra sets of clothing for each of us, and then go get the horses."

"Horses?" Sam frowns. "Why do we need horses?"

"We're pretending that I'm a nobleman, and you're my daughter. Such people wouldn't be walking when travelling - they'd be riding."

* * *

Martouf POV

I wake up in an unpleasant, dark and dank smelling prison cell. There is nothing except for a plank bed and hay on the floor. In one corner is a bucket with water, in the other corner a bucket for - other things. It smells like it hasn't been cleaned well. I hastily retreat from that area of the cell.

**~I'm glad you're awake, Martouf. I just woke up about an hour ago, and I have healed most of our wounds. We were knocked on the head, as you can no doubt still fell.**~ Lantash observes.

~Yes. our head still hurts a little, but not much.~ I feel a sore bump on the head.

**~It will be fully healed in at most an hour, but I fear we may not be able to easily escape. I have searched the room thoroughly. I also fear that they may wish to torture us, and probably kill us, if I understand correctly the way they view 'witches' and 'warlocks' on worlds such as this.**~

~I agree. Unfortunately.~

**~I'm sorry I flashed our eyes.~**

~Don't be. You saved the child's life. They should be grateful, not treating us like this!~

I go and sit down on the bench, then lie down, allowing Lantash to concentrate fully on healing the reminder of our wounds. I more than suspect we will need our strength very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Incognito: Due to the rules of the challenge, Jacob could only bring Sam back with him. Just imagine Dr. Rothman also wasn't available. Nyan was from Bedrosia, and I doubt he knows much about the history/archaeology of other worlds than his own, not having travelled offworld before, so he is not a good option to bring.

* * *

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice

Warning: torture

* * *

The slave locks the iron cuffs in place around Martouf's wrists and ankles, and rises. "The prisoner is ready for questioning, master."

"Good. Leave us." the Inquisitor orders.

"Yes, master." the slave flees, gratefully.

Martouf looks with concern at the table with an assortment of unpleasant looking torture devices. He glances behind him at the rack that is made so it can swerve, giving access to the front or the back of the prisoner.

~I think I would prefer Goa'uld torture devices.~

~**Possibly... probably. These are a good deal cruder, but will no doubt cause much pain and cause injuries that require long time to heal completely. The fact that they do not have sarcophagi - probably - means they will have to be more careful I presume.~**

~I am not sure the fact they have no sarcophagus is reassuring...~

"So, warlock, are you ready to confess? If you confess immediately, there will be no need for the excruciating pain of torture. You will just be burned at the stake immediately."

~How does he think that line would make anyone confess?~

~**Perhaps because people here now just how bad the torture is?~** Lantash suggests, sounding worried.

"No? Splendid! I do enjoy a challenge!" the inquisitor grins evilly. "Let us see, where to start. So many tempting options...perhaps we should just begin with a simple whipping." He picked up a fairly heavy-looking whip with three ends. "Let me see your back..." he swiveled the rack. "Very nice. Soft skin. This whip will bite well in it!" He laughed uproariously.

Lantash quickly dulled as many of their nerve-receptors as possible, just in time for the first stroke of the whip. Martouf still had to grit his teeth together not to scream out. Encouraged, the inquisitor hit them again and again, until Martouf actually cried out.

* * *

"What were you going to do with the child, Tikka? Was she meant to be an offer to the devil?" the Inquisitor demanded. "Answer!" He touches the red-hot poker to Martouf's left side, causing him to scream.

"I helped her. Saved her life!"

"Your eyes glowed! Two women saw this! It is proof you are a demon! Possessed by a demon! A warlock! Do you deny this?"

"The women are lying!"

"How _dare_ you slander the worthy and decent women of this town! _Demon_!" the Inquisitor screams, pressing the hot poker against Martouf's chest.

* * *

The wormhole activates and Sam and Jacob/Selmak rides through on the horses they had purchased at the market. Another horse follows, carrying their luggage.

"The town is in this direction..." Jacob points.

"Yeah, I can see the castle. There's no Goa'uld here?" Sam asks.

Jacob shakes his head. "No, the planet do belong to Sokar, but he has little interest in it. He abandoned it a very long time ago, and some local human warlord is ruling it. It is very much the medieval times here - with all the dangers and superstitions you associate with that."

"Yeah, we've been to another of his worlds, where an Unas showed up to collect hosts from time to time, but otherwise a human ruled them and kept them in order. Very darkly religious place."

"Sounds similar to this." Jacob observes.

They soon reached the town, and Jacob talks to the first person he spots. "I am Lord Jacsel, and this is my daughter Samira. Could you suggest us a suitable place to stay while we are here?"

"Yes, my lord." the woman bows her head to him. "Another 100 feet ahead there is a side street, on your right. Follow that for 50 feet, and you will see a inn named 'the Singing Boar'. It may not be up to your standards, but it is the best place we have."

"Thank you, good woman." Jacob threw her a copper coin and then he and Sam rode on to the inn.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Sam asks, when Jacob had let her into his room. They had gotten the two best rooms, located in a small side-building to the inn, which was perfect as they had their own door and could sneak out undetected.

"We go get something to eat - and try to figure out if anyone knows anything about Martouf. Of course, we can't ask like that, but maybe we could inquire if this is a safe place or if there are witches and warlocks. Or something like that."

"Right." Sam frowns. "Let's hurry. I'm really worried about Martouf. It's soon been a whole day since you arrived at Stargate Command, and who knows what they've done to him since! I just hope they haven't killed him already."

"I doubt that. Selmak thinks they want him to confess first."

"They do. From what little I have read of this period, if it really is an inquisitor that's interrogating him, and they think he is a warlock, then they will torture him until he confesses, and then burn him alive. Or maybe drown him. I'm not sure when they do which." Sam looks deeply unhappy.

"We'll save him, Sammie!"

* * *

"Since you will not speak, I will give you some time to think about things!" the Inquisitor says, closing the lock of the tight, coffin-like metal cage. He grins, and rubs his erection. "I will go find a slavegirl and amuse myself. I will probably not be back tonight!" He laughs loudly and leaves.

~Tell me that the creepy, unpleasant character did not get aroused from torturing us!~

~**I am afraid he did. Most disturbing.~** Lantash frowns. **~I will put you to sleep - as much as that is possible in this uncomfortable position. There is much damage to heal, and I fear little time to do so, meaning I need to concentrate completely on it.~**

~Can you take care of the burns under our feet first? They make it hard to stand!~

~**I will, and then the burns on our chest and side, and the many wounds on our back from the whip. You need not worry. I can heal it all, without scars.~**

~Good. Though I fear that will only seem like proof of my demonic possession to that evil man!~

~**Probably, but he will torture us regardless, and then I would rather we are in as good a condition as possible when he does. If he enjoys torturing us - and I mean this in the worst possible way - that means he will prolong it as long as possible, giving Jacob time to rescue us. The inquisitors twisted mind may be our salvation.~**

~You may be right.~ Martouf shakes his head. ~As insane as that sounds. We'll just have to find a way to survive until then.~

**~Yes. We ****_will_**** endure.~**


	3. Chapter 3

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice

Warning: torture

* * *

Sam and Jacob/Selmak had used most of the day gathering information - as carefully as possible - about Martouf and Lantash.

It turned out the story about the warlock that had come to the town was spreading like wildfire. Every had something to say, and everyone was convinced of his guilt and wanted him to burn.

Some insisted they had heard he had put curses on several people, that he had caused animals to die, and milk to sour. Everyone was angry and very very afraid.

This had made gathering intel easier, but it did not bode well for their hope of finding anyone that would help them in any way. They would have to handle the entire rescue on their own, and could trust no one to hide them.

When they returned home for lunch, a messenger was waiting for them.

"You are the Lord Jacsel, who arrived here yesterday?"

"Yes?" Jacob answers, warily. "Who wants to know?"

"Do not fear. I am a messenger from Town leader Riskal. He is most pleased to have such an exalted person as yourself visiting us, and he would like to invite you and your beautiful daughter, Samira, to dinner tonight."

Jacob curses under his breath, since they did _not_ want to draw attention from anyone.

~**You cannot say no without it causing suspicion!~** Selmak warns.

~I know. I just _really_ do not need this right now!~ Jacob forces himself to smile. "That is very kind of Town leader Riskal. Please inform him that we are most grateful to accept his kind offer."

"Good. Then you will be picked up at just after sunset tonight."

* * *

"I... I see your demon has healed your wounds." the Inquisitor says, looking more than a little shocked. He swallows, then touches his crucifix. "May the lord protect us all from your demonish power!"

"I'm not a demon!" Martouf insists, tiredly, from the rack he has been shackled to. "Why will you not believe me? I do not know why the woman lies, but I saved the child!"

"You still deny it? How can you think anyone will believe that, when your wounds are gone? Never mind! I will put new injuries on you - and those you will not be able to heal so easily!" He picked up the heavy whip. "I think we should soften you up a little with this first, though!" He cackled as he raised the whip and then allowed it to fall against Martouf's back again and again.

Martouf bit together his teeth and endured.

* * *

Martouf lets out a whimper as the inquisitor finishes pulling out the last of the nails on his toes.

"You did not like that?" The inquisitor grins evilly. "Well I can assure you _I_ did!"

A worried servant entered the room and threw a nervous, uncomfortable look at first Martouf, with blood flowing down his back and from his toes, and then at the Inquisitor. "I... I was sent by his excellency the City leader Riskal. He wishes to inform you that an important nobleman, and his beautiful daughter, has just arrived in our town. They are visiting, and looking to conduct business. Riskal suspects the nobleman is looking for a husband for his daughter, and since he knows you are looking for a new wife... he thought you might wish to join them for dinner tonight."

"Yes, indeed! That would be perfect! My wedding could be combined with the burning of this warlock. It would be a great reward for my many achievements for this town. Yes, I will be there!"

"Very good, your honor." the servant bows and hurries out.

The inquisitor turns to Martouf, a very pleased smile on his face. "Let us take a look at your fingernails!"

* * *

"Let's go sit down for a while, then change for the dinner tonight." Jacob says tiredly, as they enter the inn where they are staying.

"We can't wait much longer!" Sam exclaims, worriedly. She looks around them, then lowers the voice. "We need to save Martouf!"

"I know, sweetheart. We will."

"This place creeps me out! Everyone seems to be looking at us suspiciously. I know it's probably just my imagination - or because they don't know us well - but I feel they're going to jump us at any time!"

"Relax, I don't think they'll dare harm us just like that. There are advantage to appear rich and important." Jacob said, bitterly, keeping his voice low as well.

* * *

"Lock the warlock in the cage again tonight, then we shall see tomorrow if he has been able to regrow his nails!" the Inqusitor cackles, and leaves the room.

"Yes, your eminence." the two servants bow deeply and go to unchain Martouf.

* * *

Sam and Jacob/Selmak exits the horse-drawn carriage that has picked them up from the inn, and walks to the door of the small mansion owned by the Town leader.

Two men stood at the door, waiting for them. The first one bowed a little, and smiled ingratiatingly at first Jacob, then Sam. "Greetings, honourable Lord Jacsel, and most beautiful lady Samira. I am Riskal, leader of this small Town. Welcome to my mansion."

"Thank you, leader Riskal. We are grateful for the invitation. We know no one here, and we hope to set up trade." Jacob says.

"I am sure we can figure out something." Riskal smiles. "This man beside me is the town's famous inquisitor, master Nittik. No warlock or witch escape him, and he keep our town safe. We are extremely grateful to him and his special skills."

Jacob bows his head to him, and Sam does her best to hide her horrified frown. "It is an honour to meet such an important person."

The Inquisitor, Master Nittik, looks at Sam with open desire, and bows lightly to her, then to Jacob. "The honour is mine."

"Come, come - the food is on the table. We can talk afterwards." Riskal says.

* * *

~I don't know how much more I can take of this...~ Martouf observes, exhausted and in pain, as they are standing in the tight cage.

~**We must endure, Martouf. I suspect that the nobleman and his daughter that has arrived is Jacob and Samantha. If that is the case, they are here to rescue us.~**

~That is encouraging... but how will they do that? If it is only them? I fear they will walk into a trap, and if it is indeed them, then I am terrified what will happen to Samantha, should the Inquisitor decide he wants to make her his.~

~**That is true, but Samantha is intelligent and a skilled warrior. No one will easily trick her.~**

~You are correct.~ Martouf sighs. ~It is just the thought of her in the clutches of that evil, perverted man is horrifying!~

~**It is... I will start to heal our wounds, Martouf. Even if I increase their growth, our nails will take a few days to be back to normal. I do not feel there is any reason to expend energy on that, when it will just give the Inquisitor something to tear off again tomorrow. I will merely heal the damage and then let them regrow naturally. Then I will focus our resources and energy on healing our whipped back and the other wounds.~**

~Sounds sensible.~ Martouf 'hugged' Lantash.

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed the food." Riskal asks.

"Very much so, Riskal, it was delicious." Jacob says. He throws a look at Sam.

She gets the hint, and smiles at Riskal. "Yes, it was very good, and the wine was fantastic."

Riskal smiles widely. "That is so good to hear. Now, come, there is sweet liqueur and cake in the adjoining room. I thought you and I could talk about those business dealings you wanted to make, dear Lord Jacsel. Then your daughter and master Nittik can talk and get to know each other." Riskal winks.

~What is the idiot talking about?~ Jacob wonders.

~**He believes you are looking for a husband for Sam. Have you not realized that yet? He has been making veiled mentions of it all evening - and Nittik seems very interested in her.~**

~He is a disgusting creep! He can't talk about anything but himself! And I really wish he hadn't described his methods for making witches and warlocks speak! I would rather marry Sam off to Apophis than to Nittik!~

~**Very true, but it may be to our advantage to keep up appearances and pretend we think they are a good match.~**

~All right. I hate the idea, but I can see what you mean.~ Jacob sent Riskal a knowing smile. "Of course. That is a good idea." Seeing Sam's reaction, Jacob ads. "May I speak to my daughter in private for a moment first?"

"Of course. Women do not always understand what is best for them. It is a very good sign - and an unusual strength of character - that you take care of making it clear to her immediately." Riskal nods. "Yes, indeed. A very good sign. Come, Nittik, let the good Lord Jacsel speak with his daughter in private."

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Sam asks, in a low voice, as soon as they are alone in the room. "Nittik is possibly the most disgusting creep I've seen in a while - he's worse than my ex-fiancee Jonas by several lightyears!"

"I know, and I agree. You just need to play along for a little while. Selmak thinks it'll help us save Martouf if we pretend to get close to Riskal and particularly Nittik."

Sam is quiet for a moment, thinking it over. "Okay, but if he tries anything he gets a knee in the groin and a fist over his nose!"

"He won't try anything... I think. My position as nobleman will keep him in line."

Sam sighs. "I hope you're right. Let's go in there, I guess."

* * *

"I am honoured to spend time with you, Lady Samira." Nittik says. "You are so very beautiful. Not like most women on this world, who does not pay attention to their looks." He looks at Sam's deep neckline, fairly drooling over her shapely body and the dress that is much more revealing than Sam wants it to be at that time.

"Thank you, master Nittik. That is very kind of you."

"Please, just call me Nittik." He grins at her, revealing teeth that has clearly never seen a toothbrush.

"Nittik, then." Sam smiles. "You are so... different to other men I have met. So much more..."

"Manly? Powerful? It comes from my work, dear. When you regularly have to overpower witches and warlocks with your superior intellect and strength, it shows."

"That...that is... it must be difficult."

"For most ordinary men it would be, but I was born to do this. I have always known I had this gift." He got a secretive look. "That is not my only gift, if you get my point..."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh?"

"Of course, such a refined woman knows nothing of the natural functions between men and women, but I can assure you that I take care to get much training." He winks. "I can also assure you that the size of my tool is as impressive, as the strength of my appetite."

"That's... interesting." Sam frowns.

"Do not fear, my lady. I will not overwhelm you. With you, I would always be considerate, spending the excess with the servant girls."

"Thank you... that is... most considerate." Sam desperately looks for something to talk about, something that has nothing to do with Nittik, his work, or his sexual prowess. "So...have you ever been to another planet?"

"Another planet? Why would I? They are full of unbelievers. So distressing! No, I stay here!"

"Of course. I understand." Sam sighs. This was going to be a long evening.


	4. Chapter 4

~ is internal speech

bold is symbiote speaking in symbiote voice

Warning: torture

* * *

"Hah! Your demon is weakening! It has not regrown your nails! It only had strength for the other injuries! Good! We are winning here! Soon your soul is safe!" The Inquisitor says, though he still looks worried. He touches his crucifix. "May the lord protect us all from your demonic power!"

"As I have told you many times, I'm not a demon!" Martouf sighs tiredly. He has again been shackled to a rack, so the inquisitor can torture him.

The inquisitor sighs. "You still deny it? Well, well, the demon is certainly powerful and persistent! I have new plans for today, though. A few hours of water torture will convince even the staunchest of devils! First, however, I will tenderize your meat a little!" He laughs cruelly, and grabs the heavy whip.

~**Not** again!~ Lantash complains.

Martouf groaned as the whip lashed against his back.

* * *

~What do you think will happen now?~ Martouf asks, worriedly. He is almost too weak to move, but he raises his head and looks at it a cage.

~**I don't know, but I am sure we will not like it.~** Lantash answers, tiredly.

They can barely move, and are lifted and are put in the cage, and it is shut. Then they are transported on a carriage to a lake. Lots of locals are assembled, and there is a crane-like structure on the beach. The cage is attached to a line that is attached to the crane, and then it is lowered into the water.

Just before Martouf/Lantash's head goes under, the Inquisitor speaks. "Now we will see what the demon says to _this_! It is always a sure way of making even the strongest demon confess to his sins, and to leave the unfortunate soul it has possessed!"

They are lowered under the water surface. Martouf gulps air just before.

~Help!~

~**Relax. The best we can do is use as little energy as possible. I will lower our metabolism, so we can make the oxygen last as long as possible.~**

Martouf forced himself to relax, with the help of Lantash. ~You can survive this. They will never stop torturing us. _Never_! There are few places on our body that does not hurt - too much for you to heal, especially after this many rounds...~

~**If you are suggesting I leave you, then you are insane! I will never leave my host willingly. Never! I may be an aquatic creature, but I would much rather drown with my host, than flee him! You will never even think of this again!~**

~Never. I love you.~

~**And I love you, Martouf.~**

They hugged each other, and endured.

* * *

Sam POV

The inquisitor - who has taken an unfortunate liking to me after yesterday - has insisted my dad and I go to see his handiwork, when he is doing some kind of water torture on Martouf.

I suspect I know what it is - I remember reading something about it. It is a common way of torturing witches, and getting them to confess - or it was, during the inquisition. It's called 'dunking', I believe.

The victim is tied to a chair, or in a cage, or something, which is then lowered or elevated by the one torturing the person. If the victim is about to pass out, he elevates him. If the victim is still unwilling to confess, they are again lowered. This can be kept up for many many hours. Until the victim confesses or dies.

I do not believe I will be able to stand watching that. I am _sure_ I will not be able to handle it.

Suddenly, I get an idea. "Dad - when are we supposed to be there? At the... torture scene."

"In a couple hours, I think." Jacob frowns. "Maybe a little more. Just after noon, I think he said. Listen, I'm sorry, Sammy, I haven't been able to come up with a way of freeing Martouf, and in front of all those people who will probably be there..."

"Actually, that is the _perfect_ place! I have a plan... I just need to get hold of some stuff, that I hope I can find..."

* * *

It was not as easy as I had hoped, but I found all the ingredients I needed to make a primitive bomb - or rather four bombs. I also made some very long fuses, which if all goes well, should burn slowly for about an hour, making it unlikely for anyone that we are involved.

When the bombs go off, people will - I hope - scatter in fear. Dad and I will safe Martouf, and get him to a safe place until we can escape through the gate.

That is my plan, at least.

I have hidden the four bombs. I only just had time to do so, and then return and change to suitable clothes.

I am only just ready when it knocks on our door. Outside stands the disgusting inquisitor, Nittik. He looks at me with a pleased - and hungry expression. Just having him look at me makes my skin crawl.

"Greetings, honourable Lord Jacsel, and most beautiful lady Samira." He smiles at us, baring his brown teeth. "I am coming to take you to the interrogation of the warlock - I have a feeling he will soon confess, and then you can witness my triumph!"

"That is... most thoughtful of you, Master Nittik. Thank you." Dad manages.

"Hello, Nittik..." I smile ingratiatingly at Nittik, hoping to make him think I like him. Not that it matters - I don't think it is of much consequence if women like their husbands on this world.

He takes my hand, and we leave for the horse carriage that is waiting for us.


End file.
